Always the black sheep
by Thespian516
Summary: Nianna Riddle(2nd born of Bellatrix and Tom Riddle) has been invited to Hogwarts but pressure rises as she's sorted into gryffindor instead of Slytherin as she was expected to will she make it through?
1. Chapter 1

Hello potter heads and people who just love my writing you will enjoy

* * *

As I wake up under Dumbledore's head I notice that there's a letter on my nightstand next to the wand my parents used to try and teach me to be a death eater. It was from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. My sister Salanora had been accepted 2 years ago and was entering 3rd year. I sighed in resignation as I knew like my sister I would be expected to be sorted into Slytherin. I never really liked all the death eater stuff and Slytherin. That's probably why I'm considered the black sheep of the family. Mother and father prefer Salanora, she's just more like them. I open the letter and it says the generic pleased to welcome you stuff you'd find and a supply list. Wand, got one. Pet, I have a rat. Cauldron, good. I just need books. It may not be possible but in my Hogwarts experience I want a fresh start with no assumptions.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in Diagon Alley getting new books, robes, and a fresh new cauldron because I'm never gonna be seen as someone other than child of the Dark Lord if I use the family cauldron. I could also get a new wand since I never used the wand I got at age 5; It never felt right. In Flourish and Blotts, I'm getting my books for Defense Against the Dark Arts which my parents and Salanora could keep me from doing and who do I spot but the Potters. Harry and his boys James and Albus, shopping for school books. Immediately the younger one spots me and walks towards my face. "Let's see dark eyes, dark hair, and an abnormally small nose, you must be a Riddle" he says glaring at me. I felt a deep urge to yell at him and punch him in the face; but that urge faded when his father Harry came over to him and told him "You're starting to sound like Malfoy." Then again, I am the child of The Dark Lord, so I will expect people to push me around especially people in Gryffindor. All I could say to Albus was "I'll see you at Hogwarts."


	3. Chapter 3

Albus' POV

I'm getting on the train to Hogwarts with James to the train compartment my brother and cousins always use. Once we're seated though everyone looks at me like they're holding some kind of an intervention. "What were you thinking Albus?" My brother asked in a forceful manner. Confused I just asked "what do you mean?" "You know" James yelled "That girl at Flourish and Blotts." "She is a Riddle" I replied "She came from the people who tried to kill our parents she was the product of their ashes." Just then that girl came by and James opened the compartment door and said "Would you care to sit with us?" It looked like she was about to say yes when another girl pwho looked a lot like her came by and interrupted her by saying " Sorry but Nianna here will be sitting with me."And then they both left.

Nianna's POV

I'm now on the train to Hogwarts. This is going to be a great opportunity for me. If only I could find my sister's compartment. I did stop by The potter boys when the older one asked if I would like to sit with them. I never felt such joy and I was about to answer yes when Salanora comes by and answers for me "Sorry but Nianna here will be sitting with me." Of course my sister is making my decisions for me. When we get to our compartment she starts lecturing me on Hogwarts behavior. She tells me "Once you get to Hogwarts you are to be sorted into Slytherin and then you will do exactly as I tell you. Don't talk to any Gryffindor students especially not the potters or any Weasleys. And make sure that you make the quittich team." So many things I don't agree with but the sorting hat is beyond my control so I don't know whether I'll find myself in Slytherin or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not posting in a while this is due to my brain malfunctioning but this is a flashback on where Nianna came from

Salanora's POV

I have been living with the Malfoys ever since I rose from Voldemort and Bellatrixs' ashes. Life so far has been pretty swell. At just 3 years I successfully used the killing curse. I visit the pile of ashes where I came into existence. Who knew that Voldemort and Bellatrix LeStrange were both part Phoenix. This time something strange happens. Something else rises from those ashes, another person. Her name would be Nianna.

Salanora's POV

I have been living with the Malfoys ever since I rose from Voldemort and Bellatrixs' ashes. Life so far has been pretty swell. At just 3 years I successfully used the killing curse. I visit the pile of ashes where I came into existence. Who knew that Voldemort and Bellatrix LeStrange were both part Phoenix. This time something strange happens. Something else rises from those ashes, another person. Her name would be Nianna.


End file.
